


You're Blushing

by voidlynsey



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Happy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Swearing, damn i hate doing tags, draco had me wildin, im trying to write again i promise, ok I give up, straight people are fun to obsess over but hard to write like wtf do they do, surprise void kitty girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/pseuds/voidlynsey
Summary: a world where everyones alive and ayumi and yoshiki get together on their ownmight make a bunch of lil moments in this world lol
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi, Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. her necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall believe i uploaded???? that's cray cray

“Shinozaaaaakkkiiii! Stop fidgeting with your necklace and talk to meee!” Seiko sang, snapping Ayumi out of her thoughts once again. A few days ago, Yoshiki had given her a necklace of his initials, a secret fantasy of hers she accidentally shared with him one day. With her dream now fulfilled, it has been the only thing on her mind. And it hasn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the group, especially Yoshiki.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“Um, have you seen how pretty Naomi looks today?” Ayumi laughed at Seiko’s exaggerated affection towards Naomi. Everyone she knew was used to it by now, but it always made her laugh. She had no idea how real Seiko’s affection was, but that’s beside the point. 

Seiko didn’t try making conversation with Ayumi again, clearly not prepared for actually carrying one out. Ayumi became fixated on the necklace again, not really knowing why it means so much to her. Something about it really made her feel loved.

Before she knew it, lunch was over, and she was walking back with everyone for their next class. She was walking fine until Yoshiki purposefully stepped on the back of her shoe, making her fall back into him. Instantly, she tried to turn around and yell at him to act like the frenemies they used to be, something they both do daily. Before she could turn around, Yoshiki put his hand over her mouth, stopping any chance of attention being drawn to them. Once Ayumi realized why he didn’t want her putting up the act today, she pulled his hand down and turned around calmly. No one in the group had noticed their encounter, and continued down the hallway, leaving them alone. Yoshiki smirked subconsciously and tilted his head to his left, hinting at a hallway that would take them to class, but a different route than the rest. He turned around and started to walk towards the hallway, knowing Ayumi would follow him. By the time the group had noticed their disappearances, they both well down the hallway. 

“You wanna tell me what you were doing at lunch?” Ayumi perked up, confused by the sudden question.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” After thinking about it for a few minutes, Ayumi did know what he was talking about. She didn’t have many options to choose from; talking to Seiko or looking at the necklace, she took the latter. 

“Would you believe me if I said I just like fidgeting?”

“I would if it wasn’t for the fact that it was literally what you did the whole lunch.” the smirk in Yoshiki’s voice was evident, and he wanted it to be. His favorite times were when he bothered Ayumi because her reactions were always different, and it’s part of what drew him in; you never know what she’ll do. 

“Admit it, you were thinking about me.”

“No, I was not.”

“You’re lying, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not.” Ayumi’s hands flew to her face as fast as they could. Even with her face hidden, she laughed with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki grabbed her hands after he had stopped laughing, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

“Come on, we need to get back. I think our few minutes to spare might be up.” Ayumi nodded slightly and they walked back, fighting the urge to reach for each other’s hands. They were turning the corner of the hallway of the classroom when they heard someone yell Ayumi’s name.

Yoshiki cursed under his breath and stepped back, subconsciously giving in to his urge to touch her by grabbing her hand. Ayumi heard it too and copied Yoshiki’s actions. 

“Who was that?” Ayumi whispered.

“Fucking Satoshi.” Yoshiki had been wary of Satoshi for months. They were best friends, but Yoshiki sensed Satoshi felt something more for Ayumi than he should. He hated thinking about it; of course, as soon as he gets the girl, against all odds, his best friend is an unknown problem. Ayumi hadn’t known about Yoshiki’s intel, so even she was surprised to hear the amount of annoyance she did in his voice. 

Yoshiki was closer to Satoshi, so when he heard the steps fade, he knew they were coming his way.

“Okay, let’s go straight to the room. I think Satoshi is coming down this hallway.” They both speed-walked back to the room and saw everyone else there, besides Satoshi. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, so everyone was just talking. 

“Hey, guys! We just sent Satoshi to go look for you!” Naomi said, also oblivious to why Satoshi wanted to go. 

“We got lost.” Ayumi almost physically rolled her eyes at Yoshiki’s idiocy, which she would be scolding him for later. 

“Yep, took a wrong turn!” The whole group eyed them, even Morishige, who tended to space out of most conversations. Eventually, they dropped it and they all waited for Satoshi. Meanwhile, Seiko decided to talk to Ayumi again.

“Shinozaki-san! What is that necklace? I need to know right now!”

“Shinohara, no, it’s just a neckla-”

“OH MY GOD ARE THOSE INITIALS?” Ayumi lurched forward to shut Seiko up as soon as she could, shooting a glance at Yoshiki who had been watching the events unfold. She froze for a second when they held eye contact, and Seiko noticed. She turned around with Ayumi and connected the dots.

“AYUMI SHINOZAKI, THAT’S WHO YOU’RE DATING?” And that’s how the whole school learned Ayumi Shinozaki was dating Yoshiki Kishinuma. 


	2. can i twirl your hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class is boring and yoshiki wants to talk to his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beepity boop  
> im surprised im still uploading

Today was going normal, as it was supposed to. Everyone sat in their respective seats, doing their work quietly. Until Yoshiki decided to add a little spice into the day. 

“Shinozaki!” Yoshiki whispered as loud as he dared to. The substitute they had today was particularly a rude one, but that wouldn’t stop him from talking to his girlfriend. Nonetheless, Ayumi hadn’t heard him. She wasn’t used to hearing him call her by her last name, which is something she needs to get used to for public appearances, so she hadn’t registered it. 

Yoshiki tried again, just a bit louder, and she still didn’t notice. He was annoyed by her like of hearing, considering she was directly in front of him. Then again, this was a major advantage to him. Now with getting her attention with talking was out of the question, he resorted to tapping her nonstop. This was something he could’ve done from the beginning, but he didn’t think of it. 

Ayumi ignored the first few taps, thinking she was imaging it or something, but when it was clear it wasn’t stopping, she turned.

“Yes?”

“Are you done your work?”

“Uh, yeah… Why?” 

“Can I twirl your hair?” A look of surprise, but mostly confusion filtered her face. 

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

“What happened to keeping this a secret?”

“They won’t know I’m sleeping with you if I’m twirling your hair.” Ayumi choked on air, as the rest of the class turned their heads at the sudden outburst. Yoshiki stifled a laugh as the obnoxious substitute turned their way.

“Something wrong, Class Rep?” Ayumi cringed at her nickname being used by her least favorite person today. She didn’t even know how she had heard of the name, and that thought freaked her out. 

The woman’s words knocked some air back into her lungs, and Ayumi managed to speak. “No, just some water went down the wrong pipe, is all,” Ayumi smiled the sweetest smile she could muster and gestured to the water bottle under her desk. She internally thanked her mother for providing her with the bottle earlier. 

The teacher lowered her gaze and returned to whatever she was looking at on her computer. Ayumi found herself thinking similar things as Yoshiki while ranting in her head about the substitute. Shaking off her annoyance, she turned to Yoshiki, who was still laughing. Not soon after, she found herself laughing with him, his laugh being contagious these days.

“Okay, can I twirl your hair or not?” Yoshiki asked after calming down. 

“I mean, I was never opposed to it, I just don’t get why.”

“Why not?”

“Okay, whatever, I’ll sit still.” Ayumi turned around and faced the front of the room. She was surprisingly able to block Yoshiki completely from the teacher’s view. She didn’t really know what to expect from him when he started messing with her hair.

At first, he was just twirling it around his finger, but as minutes went by, he started to braid. Ayumi couldn’t stop the smile and blush forming.  _ How did he know how to braid? _ She thought to herself. You could say she was excited to ask.

“You have a hair tie?” Yoshiki asked her, a few minutes later. Ayumi looked down at her wrist, peeling off the simple black hair tie. She handed it to him, and he secured the braid, smiling to himself. 

“Okay, you’re done.” She turned around, a smile on her face she didn’t want to hide. He smiled back, taking a mental picture of how cute she looked in a braid. 

“How did you learn to braid?” Ayumi wondered aloud while running a hand over the braid.

“My sister practically forced me to learn. She wanted me to braid her hair when I had to babysit her.” Ayumi’s smile widened at the thought. 

“Well isn’t that cute?”

“Kishinuma and Shinozaki! Stop flirting amongst one another and do your assigned work. You were never permitted to talk. Also, don’t play hairdresser in my class.” They both jumped, and Yoshiki bit his tongue to stop himself from getting into a fight with a teacher. With the classes’ eyes on them once more, Ayumi’s new hairstyle did not go unnoticed, especially by the rest of their friends. 

Luckily, the bell rang only a few minutes after the last encounter. Yoshiki instantly got up and walked to Ayumi’s side. He had wanted to talk to her and tell her how gorgeous she looked in a braid, but their friends got to them first.

“Shinozaki! What was up with you?” Naomi asked, beating the rest of her friends by asking the first question.

“Nothing.”

“You literally start choking out of nowhere, then you braid your hair?” Ayumi and Yoshiki shared a glance at the last part of the question, and he snickered. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ayumi teased. 

“Well, you can at least answer why you were talking to Kishinuma. You never have a friendly conversation longer than 3 minutes,” The group was well into the hallway now, each of them sectioned off into mini-groups. Seiko walked alongside Naomi, eager for the same questions and answers. Yoshiki was enduring the same interrogation from Satoshi. The difference being Satoshi’s knowledge of Yoshiki’s feelings, but not a relationship. 

“Um, he needed help? Yeah, he needed help.”

“The work was literally a basic multiplication review.” Ayumi stalled. Yoshiki was dumb, but he obviously, wasn’t this dumb.

“IleftmynotebookinclassI’llseeyoulater!” Ayumi sputtered and instantly started walking in the other direction. She intended to walk to a secluded water fountain just around the corner, a spot she always met Yoshiki at after school, but she ended up walking into Yoshiki. Yoshiki was already laughing when he heard her terrible excuse, but he lost it when she almost crashed into it. 

“Shut up, you imbecile!” Ayumi laughed, earning more confused glances from the rest of her friends that just started listening. She continued her way down the hallway. Meanwhile, Satoshi shot Yoshiki a knowing glance, finally figuring something out for once. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go help her.” Yoshiki’s words lowered and he wandered off after Ayumi. He knew Satoshi already knew what was happening, and he figured the rest of the group would know by tomorrow. Thank god it's Friday. 

“Ayumi, you not having a good day today?” He teased, fully knowing he caused all of her minor problems today.

“Will you stop it? You have plenty of time to pester me on the walk home.”

“Does it help if I say you look gorgeous in a braid?”

“You know, it kinda does.” They exchanged a smile, and went out the back doors of the school, successfully avoiding the crowd of the school. Their banter continued the rest of the way home, with Yoshiki sneaking in a few compliments every so often. 


End file.
